


Think about the days to come.

by pandabob



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Taking care of your A, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: Geno is having a terrible season by his standards, not by the standards of 98% of the league, but Geno has never been in the 98% he's never even been in the 2%.  He belongs in the 1%.  He, and everyone else knows it, so after every game that he struggles the hockey world asks why. Constantly, loudly and almost always directly but what can he say?He can't tell them that Tommy left in the summer, that would make no sense to anyone but him, and he can't say that he hoped he'd be someone else's by now because he wears an A on his chest, he's a leader on the team, he's responsible for his team not the other way around so he'll just have to wait until someone notices.OrRusty receives a text from Tom that opens his eyes to things he's been avoiding looking at for years and an afternoon of fun and flogging ensues.----This is a totally self indulgent write that kept me entertained over bye week.  The idea has floated around my head, partially formed, for almost a year and I'm happy with how it turned out :D
Relationships: Evgeni Malkin/Bryan Rust, Tom Kuhnhackl/Evgeni Malkin (past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Think about the days to come.

_Everything you need to help Geno is in the box I asked you to look after when I left. TK_

Bryan looked at the new message on his phone as he got dressed after another awful game, this time against the Islanders and shook his head, clenching his jaw as he typed back

_What?!_

_Have a look and you’ll understand. Xx_

Bryan wasn’t sure he’d ever understand Tommy but he was sure that he was going to have a look in the box because if anything could be done for Geno, to get him through whatever troubles his brain and body were giving him, then he wasn’t going to turn them down even if the suggestion came from a guy who’d just scored two against them despite being a healthy scratch almost every other game of the year.

_Tomorrow! Tonight I’m going to drink a LOT!_

_Me too ;) see you in the playoffs :D xx_

~~~ 

To say his head hurt when he woke up in the morning would be the understatement of understatements, the whole team had gone out, the veterans buying rounds of beer while the younger guys added shots of different coloured paint stripper to every round and, once suitably drunk, they’d danced and laughed and had a fun night, so the headache was probably the game coming back to punish him.

_Did you look? TK_

His phone vibrated, loudly, against the bedside table, and Bryan picked it up, squinting at the brightness of the screen.

_Not yet, hangover!_

He text back, putting the phone down and pulling the blanket up over his head in an attempt to hide from the light but the phone quickly buzzed again forcing him to face it again.

_Not meaning to push Rusty but tomorrow is your best shot at this, you have a game the day after and, not that I’m allowed to care so don’t tell anyone, but you’re running out of time to make the wild card slot if G doesn’t get sorted._

He took time to read the message twice and shook his head without thinking, regretting it instantly as the world swam inside his head.

_Food then I’ll look ok? Got practice this afternoon._

_I know!!_

Rolling out of bed, and holding his head so that it didn’t fall off, Bryan drank two glasses of water from the tap, ate the emergency protein bar he kept in his bathroom drawer and jumped in the shower, using his favourite recovery shower gel, and then made himself a vegetable omelette and a fruit smoothie which he enjoyed in peace and quiet, alone in his kitchen, trying not to wonder what he was going to find in the box and how he was going to play any part in fixing Geno who, compared to ninety eight percent of players in the league, wasn’t even broken.

By the time he’d finished his food and drink the hangover had receded, dehydration was always the main problem with drinking after a game so the water was a pretty good solution and with the headache cleared he couldn’t deny his curiosity any further.

If he was honest with himself Bryan had wondered more than once what was in the large, dark wood box Tommy had left with him in July and he’d certainly wondered why it couldn’t be packed up with everything else and shipped to New York but now that he’d been told to open it he was almost as worried as he was curious but knowing that he couldn’t put it off any further, not without receiving another nagging text message from Tommy anyway, he went back to the bedroom and pulled the box out from under the bed sitting down cross legged on the bed in front of it.

Dark leather straps with golden buckles held the box closed and Bryan unfastened them quickly, lifting the lid and carefully removing a sheet of off white silk that lay over the contents before closing the lid again quickly and taking a deep breath. Giving himself a second he closed his eyes and rubbed them hard, as if to wipe away what he’d just seen and then opened them again and lifted the lid to take another look at the beautiful shining leather collar and cuffs that were arranged carefully in the top of the box.

The leather was warm to the touch when he ran his finger around one of the cuffs, tracing the ‘G’ embossed into the leather and picked out in gold paint. A dotted line of golden studs lined the outside of the cuff, from the G out to hook eye’s either side, while three sharp pointed diamonds sat randomly on the inside. The cuff had four hook eyes, all shiny gold, arranged two either side of the gleaming buckle and the other two about half way round the circle and the whole piece was beautiful. 

Picking up both cuffs, to look more closely at the lettering and to see if they were both the same, he traced the diamonds, pushing the pad of his thumb against them and wondering how sharp they would feel against the delicate skin of the inside of a wrist, right over the beat of a pulse. He took a moment to close his eyes and imagine, his hands almost bringing the cuff to his own skin to try it, and then took a breath and shook himself, forcing his eyes open as he set both cuffs down on the bed next to his knee and went back to the box for the collar.

The collar was made of the same inch wide black leather as the cuffs and shared the sharp metal stud arrangement and the matching golden buckles and eyes but instead of a G being embossed on the collar there was the perfect image of the penguins logo pressed into the outside with tiny golden studs secured to the leather, and forming the logo, on the inside where it would press close against someone’s throat when buckled tight around their neck.

Touching the logo with his thumb, the soft leather to the sharp studs and then back again, his mind wandering around the juxtaposition and the many possibilities the combination of comfort and pain offered before he put the collar down on the bed between the cuffs and carefully lifted the piece of white silk the collar and cuffs had been sat on in the box to see what was underneath.

“Jesus!” Bryan said without meaning to as he rearranged his position, heat running over his body and blood pooling in his groin, and reached into the box picking up one of the three pairs of what at first glance looked like more pairs of handcuffs, made of wider leather than the first set and connected by leather straps clipped with shiny golden clips to eyes that matched the collar and cuffs he’d already removed from the box.

The three pairs of cuffs were different sizes with different length of leather strap connecting the pairs and coiled in the corners of the box were a number of different lengths of leather, clips on each end, one was little more than the length of his hand and others longer than the length of his arm.

Wrapping the smallest of the cuffs around his wrist and quickly concluding that they were too big for that he uncrossed his legs and tried it around his right ankle, feeling the metal studs on the inside of the leather press into his muscles as he tightened the buckles and run his fingers over the golden G that was now looking at him from his own shin. The second pair of cuffs were slightly larger and Bryan tried not to consider what was going on with his heartbeat as he wrapped one of them around his calf, just below his knee, before he picked up the largest set and secured one of them around his thigh, fastening it tight.

_You got a thing for leather?_

Bryan reached for his phone without taking his eyes off the G embossed black leather that striped his leg and text Tommy even though he knew that he’d be busy skating right now and then he unbuckled the cuffs and laid them carefully next to the collar and handcuffs and lifted the sheet of white fur that lay over whatever was beneath.

Leaning closer, and wrinkling his brow a little in confusion, Bryan pulled three pucks from the box, two he recognised from his wall at home the other had the redwings logo next to the penguins, and he turned them around in his hand, feeling the weight and wondering what their purpose was in this context although he could imagine the benefits of them if they’d spent some time in the freezer first. The black, white and gold flogger with embossed handle that weaved perfectly between the pucks and the wooden hockey stick shaped paddle, both with penguins logos, a golden G and 71 on the handles were much less confusing and, to Bryan, much more interesting.

He didn’t kneel for the team, he’d done it once when he’d thought it was expected of him as a call up, a way to earn, secure or show gratitude for his place and he’d enjoyed it, sort of, but Tanger had known his heart wasn’t in it and Sid had cornered him later to have The Conversation and that was it, no more kneeling. 

Kneeling was never the position he felt most comfortable, his comfort always lay in being on his feet, strong and solid, using his skill, his strength, his coordination and his ability to read the situation two moves ahead to look after his partner in just the way they needed him to, even if they didn’t know they needed it until it was happening, so he was very well acquainted with the use of such things, not that he’d ever been on the receiving end which he was beginning to worry was where Tommy’s idea was going.

_So your plan is that I let him do whatever he wants to do to me with this lot and then he’ll be fixed? Is that what you did? You know I don’t, can’t, won’t do that!_

He glanced at the clock; Tommy would still be skating so he’d have to wait for a reply.

The last layer of the box, covered by a sheet of golden fur, held some things that Bryan had never seen in real life before. He’d heard about cock rings with thin vibrating attachments that went up the wearers cock but he’d always felt that that was a part of the body that should be exit only and although he’d used dildos, vibrators and prostate massagers on partners before, they certainly hadn’t ranged up to the size of some of the ones he now had his hands on and the thick leather harness that looked like it would weave around someone’s hips and waist and had plates to hold the toys in place was an entirely new idea. Bryan liked to be hands on, whether using toys on himself or his partner, but he could also see the value of going hands free, maybe, if pain and pleasure were closely related or, possibly, if he wanted to try out his own ability to inflict the pain while feeling the pleasure.

Carefully, trying to remember exactly how they’d been arranged because it felt like it mattered, Bryan placed everything back in the box and then closed the lid, fastening the buckles and sliding the whole thing back under his bed, and then he left the bedroom in search of another glass of water and the time to consider why Tommy, who knew him, who’d played with him and talked with him and knew more than anyone the limits he was unwilling to go past, would be suggesting that he should let Geno take his bad mood, and shitty play, out on him in ways that not only pushed those limits but blew them out of the water.

_That’s not what I’m suggesting._ Tommy finally replied just as Bryan was heading out to his car to head for his own practice. 

_Then what? I know team dynamics are important but I’ve never knelt for anyone, not since the first and I’m not starting with Geno, not when he’s such a mess to start with!_ Bryan replied quickly, only managing to get in the car and buckle his seatbelt before the reply came.

_Watch him after practice Rusty, really watch. If someone kneels for him, watch what really happens, I know you aren’t a fan, I know you tend to leave but just this once try and pay attention._

~~~

Practice was practice, fast and clean and productive as always and as Bryan collapsed in his stall all he wanted to do was rip off his gear, have the quickest shower possible and slink home to bed for some food and a nap but instead he slowed his movements, taking off his gear more carefully and methodically and tossing it in the right bins for the equipment staff to deal with, and then he sat down in his stall and waited for the media to clear out.

It was only seconds after the door closed behind Jen and the Pens media when Pearson dropped to his knees in front of Geno’s stall, waiting for him to return from the shower he’d escaped to in a successful attempt to avoid more questions from the press about his not perfect but still pretty stellar play, and Bryan forced himself to stay right where he was.

Now he was looking it was impossible to miss the stutter in Geno’s step or the slight drop of his shoulder when he returned to the room and caught sight of Tanner but he quickly recovered, heading to his stall and sitting down with his towel covering his lap as Tanner leaned forward, resting his head on his naked thigh.

Gently, far more gently than Letang was pulling at Phil’s hair, driving his cock into his throat, at the other side of the room, Geno laced his fingers into Tanner’s hair and scratched gently at the nape of his neck. “You need this?” He asked and Tanner nodded

“Yes Sir,”

Bryan watched as Geno closed his eyes and swallowed, shaking his head just a little, and then opened them again, his game face mask sliding over him as he pulled at Tanner’s hair, dragging his head back to look at him.

“Put your hands on my legs,” Tanner did as he was told, wrapping his hands around the back of both of Geno’s legs, just above the ankle. “Hold tight, I need feel you’re ok.” He instructed and Tanner nodded against the hold in his hair as Bryan started to wonder about those cuffs.

It was quick and rough and Geno kept his eyes closed the whole time, reminding Tanner about his grip on his ankles on three occasions before he came down his throat and Tanner collapsed against his thigh thanking him and promising to be better tomorrow while Geno looked unsatisfied and shaky as he petted at his head, as was expected, and told him how good he was and how much he believed in him before Bryan accidently made eye contact with Geno and suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, everything became clear.

He almost ran for the shower, washing off in under a minute, and then dressed and exited the room without daring to look over his shoulder. _When did you work it out?_ He text Tommy as he ran to his car.

_Ring me when you’re home, I’m not writing this down._

That made sense really, this wasn’t a small thing they were talking about, this was their alternate, one half of their two headed monster, falling apart in front of the hockey world because he wasn’t being looked after properly and this was Bryan being let in on a secret he didn’t know the size of.

“Are you home alone?” was the first question Tommy asked when he answered the phone and Bryan snorted,

“You think I’d ring you to talk about this in the middle of the Mall or something? Or is that where you’re talking from?” They both laughed,

“Nah, I’m home, been waiting for your call.”

“So tell me then, when the hell did you work this out”

“I liked kneeling for him; I know you don’t understand that,”

“It’s not that I don’t understand,” Bryan interrupted, “I just don’t do it with the team.”

“Okay, okay,” Tommy laughed, “I know what you like almost as well as you do. What I meant was that I know you don’t understand why people like kneeling for G and Sid and Kris in the locker room but I really did like to, especially for G because he was interesting, he didn’t just want his dick sucked by a free mouth he wanted hands on him, holding him, pressing into his skin. It never felt quite like he enjoyed it as much as Sid and Kris did when I was with them, he never looked done when we were finished until one day when my nails were a bit long and they caught the meat of his calf when he told me to squeeze his calf.” 

Bryan listened while thinking about what he’d seen in the locker room earlier.

“Next time I did it on purpose, with both hands, and I felt the reaction on my tongue and down my throat so as I pulled off I uncovered my teeth and dragged them down the length of his over sensitive dick as he pulled me off him and when I looked up at him he was gone, pupils blown. I nearly came at the look he gave me, it was so hot.”

“He likes being bitten?”

“Not really, but that was all that was on offer and, it turns out, all that had been on offer for a while. You’ve seen the contents of the box and you have an imagination, I think you can work out what he likes.” Tommy laughed again and Bryan joined him.

“Yeah that was a fun hour this morning, the pucks go in the freezer before right?”

“Most of the time yeah, that’s the only thing you have to prepare.”

“Okay but seriously, how did you get from biting him one day to a box full of his personalised gear under my bed?”

“Geno bought all the gear, it’s special to him, not for use with anyone else and he’ll put it all away properly afterwards, it’s part of his aftercare, just let him do it and then feed him before you let him leave.” 

“You’re holding out on me Tommy,”

“I’m really not, I promise, that bit’s just important, I think it’s about putting everything back together again after you’ve taken him apart but the one time we didn’t have time for it he was a mess for a whole roadie until we could have another go.”

“Okay, I get it, but really how did you get from there to here.”

“He hadn’t moved from his stall by the time I was dressed, he was still slightly out of it in a way I’d never seen him before so I grabbed a piece of paper from an equipment guy and wrote ‘On your knees with my cock down your throat in my porch at four thirty’ on it and I put it in his hand just before I left the room. He knocked on my door at four twenty eight and dropped to his knees before I closed the door. He was spectacular Bryan, like no one ever before.”

“Yuh,” Bryan made a noise to prove that he was listening while not sure he could actually form words.

“Then it just became a thing, every now and then, when he looked like he needed it, I’d drop him a note with a time and he’d turn up and get what he needed, a few times in he started bringing things with him and not taking them home after, we never really talked about it, it was just a thing we did, I was far enough down the pecking order to not be a threat you know?”

“You still knelt for him too, in the locker room, didn’t you?”

“Yup, and not just as a precursor, there was no connection between the two after the first time.”

“So you think I’m irrelevant enough that he’ll agree?”

“No, I think he knows your feelings about team stuff and if you offer he’ll see it for what it is, I also think he might have hoped I’d pass him in someone’s direction before now. I don’t think he’s been down since two days after I signed with the Isles.”

“Really?”

“He’s certainly not been down with his own gear because you’ve had it.”

“He was in Miami when you signed for the Isles!”

“He was which is why it was two days after.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope, I rang him to let him know I was leaving, he asked me why I hadn’t used his name and what we were doing to secure a new deal here and I told him this wasn’t hockey and I’d never tell on him like that and he thanked me but he sounded so sad so when I ended the call I took a picture of the cuff that I’d taken to leaving in his stall when I wanted him to come over, checked the flight times, and text him the picture and a time and date and he arrived right on time.”

“Fucking hell, he flew across the country for you? I know you’re good but that’s crazy!”

“He flew across the country for him not for me, he needed it, he needs it now.”

“And you think he’ll take it from me?”

“I think you have to offer, or to be clear I think you should offer if you want to.”

“So, if I was going to do this, how would I get him here?”

“Put the right handcuff in an envelope with a piece of paper with a time and your address on, you should probably sign it as well so he knows who it’s from, and put it in his shoe when he’s got changed for practice. If he wants to come he’ll come if he doesn’t want to then he’ll probably ring me and ask for his stuff back.”

“Or he could kill me.” Bryan laughed but he was only half joking.

“He could but I’m confident that he won’t, it’d be hard to explain your disappearance.”

Bryan really laughed at that and then the conversation moved away from Geno and onto chirping each other about their relative value to their teams and how much they might be missed if they disappeared.

~~~

There were no nerves, just a little bit of excitement, as Bryan pushed the small brown envelope into the top of Geno’s shoe and headed out to the car. He knew that Tommy had said to put it there earlier but with Bryan not taking part in the locker room games he knew he’d have time after he’d changed and he felt just a little safer that way than running the risk of someone else finding it. 

He’d reopened the box this morning, laying everything that he was willing to use out on the dresser in his room, taking the three pucks to the freezer and curling the right cuff around a carefully written note ‘2.30 my place, Bryan’ with a little 17 next to his name before carefully sliding it into the envelope so that the golden ‘G’ would be the first thing that would be seen when it was opened and now all he could do was wait as the clock ticked by.

The knock on the door came at two twenty nine by the clock on his wall and Bryan took a deep breath as he drew himself to full height and settled into his body. When he opened the door a number of things could happen, some good some not so good, so he needed to be ready for anything.

Pulling the door open he came face to face with Geno who was stood on the front step, eyes cast towards the floor, with his right arm resting across his body, hand over his heart and the sleeve of his shirt pulled down a little away from his hand to display the leather around his wrist.

Trying not to swallow his tongue, or dribble down his chin, Bryan took a few steps back, allowing Geno into the house where he sank to his knees, head bowed and hands splayed on his thighs before Bryan had even managed to shut the door.

“fuck!” he said with meaning as he rested one hand warm and solid on the back of Geno’s neck and leaned past him to push the door closed with a click, sealing them in away from the world. “I got you,” he said quietly scratching gently at the nape of his neck and then suddenly grasping a handful of the longer hair at the crown and twisting hard releasing a gush of breath from Geno’s body and a collapse in his posture that nearly took them both over.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Geno whispered and reached out a hand to stabilise them and reset his posture.

“No sorry,” Bryan crouched down in front of him, lifting his chin with his finger and forcing him to look at him “just don’t do it again.” 

“Okay.” Geno nodded, letting his gaze drop back to the floor when Bryan let go of his chin.

“Wait here, don’t move” he squeezed hard at the back of Geno’s neck.

“Yes Sir,” 

“Fuck!” Bryan said again and walked away to his room intending to collect the collar and the cuff for the other wrist but more importantly to give himself time to process what was going on because however much he’d thought he’d understood what he’d seen in the locker room yesterday and what he’d discussed with Tommy last night Geno going down so easily, so desperately, and reacting so much to a simple pull of his hair was nothing he could ever have imagined.

Returning to the porch he laid the collar carefully on the floor in front of Geno, watching the reaction it received, the hitch in his breathing, the slight widening of his knees, the almost unnoticeable drop of his head, and he reached for his unbound wrist. The cuff Geno had placed on himself had the inscription and therefore the sharp internal studs, over the pulse of his wrist so Bryan followed that lead, placing the G on the skin and then smoothing his thumbs hard around the leather, noticing the flicker of his eye lids as the studs bit into his wrist, and secured the buckled tightly.

“Chin up” he stood up and walked around Geno, resting his hands on his shoulders and massaging gently at the muscles, working his thumbs into the tension at the base of his neck as his fingers wandered slowly forward, circling his neck until they met against his Adam’s apple, pressing just enough to feel Geno’s breath hitch and to feel his head fall back before he caught it and pulled himself back into position.

“When you’re ready,” he rubbed again at the front of his throat, “when you’re ready to be mine, to do as you’re told, to take what I give you,” he kept pressing at his throat and neck, “when you’re ready to let the world go and be right here, right now, with me, you pick up your collar, trace your tongue over those three beautiful points of reward and then wrap it tightly around this beautiful neck of yours. When you’re ready, collar yourself up for me Geno, show me what a good boy you want to be.” 

He dropped his hands from his neck and walked back around Geno, and about ten feet away down the hall, where he sat down, cross legged, on the floor and waited.

It was a thrill to watch, to see and be allowed to see, as all the pieces of the leader, to alternate, the star centre, were stripped away, taken off and placed in a box inside his head allowing the true nature, the natural needs, to fall into place in a way that was not only visible but was palpable in the air, almost as if he could taste it.

It took a while, he was so lost in watching that he didn’t know how long, but finally Geno reached out two hands and carefully, almost reverently, lifted the collar up from the floor, making eye contact with Bryan as he pushed his tongue out through his lips and ran the tip and then the flat of it over the studs on the inside of the leather. 

When Tommy had explained the pattern of studs, one for every season, most of them prettily decorating the outside but nine, sixteen and seventeen hiding, sharp and secret, on the inside Bryan had had feelings about it but they had been nothing like he was having here seeing just how much the bite of them against his skin mattered and how the pretty sparkle that could be seen on the outside but didn’t bite on the inside served as a reminder to Geno of every year that he’d failed to reach his own expectations.

Without breaking eye contact Geno brought the collar to his throat, pressing the penguin logo over his Adam’s apple and buckled it behind his head, running a finger around the top but not inside, demonstrating the tight fit before he returned his hands to his thighs and his eyes to the floor.

The “fuck” didn’t escape Bryan’s mouth this time, caught quickly behind his lips as he considered his need to be more eloquent because this Geno, the collared gift that now knelt in his hall, was probably going to need it.

“Come here,” he said quietly, the volume low but the command clear and he smiled and marvelled at what was about to happen when Geno made no attempt to get to his feet and instead dropped to all fours and crawled towards him moving right between his legs when he uncrossed them and only stopping when he was almost in his lap. “What a good boy you are,” he leant close to whisper in his ear and kissed his temple, “You have way too many clothes on though don’t you think?”

Geno nodded slowly, settling back on his heels as Bryan got to his feet and moved away.

“Takes off your clothes, all of them, fold them carefully and put them on the table over there.” Bryan pointed to the coffee table in the living room, making sure he waited long enough for Geno’s eyes to have traced his movement properly, “and then make your way to my room, and kneel to the left of the door. Do not get off your knees! Do you understand?” 

“Yes Sir,” Geno said with a clarity that was unexpected and Bryan patted his head a couple of times and then walked away towards the kitchen to grab drinks, a packet of biscuits and the pucks out of the freezer while Geno wriggled and moved on the floor in the hall making his way out of his clothes without getting to his feet.

Bryan passed through the hall a few times, ostensibly carrying the things he needed to his bedroom and getting everything prepared, but mostly to be sure that Geno knew that he was still there, still watching him be so good, doing what he was told and, very importantly, making sure that Geno knew that he was still there to look after him and by the time he was setting the ice bucket down on the dresser, the three frozen pucks hidden in the ice cubes, and was ready to move things forward Geno had been sat on his knees by the door, unmoving, for at least five minutes. 

“You’re being so good for me sweetheart,” he watched carefully, looking for a flinch or a twitch at the name but there wasn’t one so he kept speaking, “I need you to do something really hard for me right now though, you can take the collar off if it makes it easier ok but I need you to come up for me, get to your feet, it won’t be for long I promise but you need to do this.”

There was movement of hands and arms and seemingly an attempt to get a foot on the floor to stand up but it wasn’t working so Bryan approached him quickly and confidently and put his hand firm on his shoulder. “Take off the collar, kiss the jewelled logo goodbye and lay it on the floor in front of you. NOW!” he said more loudly and with conviction and Geno’s hands flew to the buckle unfastening it almost too quickly for Bryan to move away before he did as he was told and kissed the logo, carefully placing it on the ground.

“Come on,” Bryan smiled kindly at him as he looked up and made eye contact, “you can have it back really soon I promise, I just need you to do one thing okay.” He reached out his hand and Geno pushed up to his feet and stepped towards him, gripping his hand but in all other ways looking like he was back in the room no longer lost in his head.

“Everything came from your box,” Bryan gestured at the top of the dresser, “but that doesn’t mean everything is okay for today, I’ve left a couple of things in the box and I need to know if you want to put anything back. I know it’s been a while.”

The decisions came quickly, the harness and the largest of the vibrators going back in the box where Bryan had already left the cock ring and dilator that he’d decided he needed to do some more research on if he was ever going to use, and a quick discussion took place where they agreed that there would be no marks that would require Geno to keep his shirt on at the intermissions tomorrow and then, as Geno glanced plaintively towards his collar on the floor, Bryan let go of his hand and sent him back to his place by the door.

“Get on your knees and put it back on. When you’re ready I want your forehead on the floor, ankles together, wrists together on the floor in front of you okay?”

Geno nodded and folded to his knees by the door, taking time to settle himself before he reached for his collar and just as carefully as he’d done in the hall he traced the sharp stones of the penguins logo, and the three Stanley cup gems, with his tongue and then secured the leather against his throat, quickly assuming the directed position.

Quickly, because he wanted to get things moving even if Geno didn’t seem to be in any rush, Bryan clipped the shortest length of leather to the ankle cuffs, pulling at them to check the strength, and coiled the next shortest strap around his hand.

“You look so beautiful like this sweetheart,” He leaned down to run his hand down Geno’s back, crown of his head to the curve of his ass, as he walked around him, putting the ankle restraints down next to his feet and then moving back towards his hands where he uncurled the leather strap from his hand and clipped it to the shiny eyes on the back of Geno’s wrists.

“Can you move them?” Geno pulled his hands apart without lifting his head but his body jerked when he found only about a foot of give between his hands. “Ankles next,” he moved to where the ankle restraints sat on the floor and wrapped his hand around Geno’s left ankle squeezing hard just once in preparation before sliding the leather into place and tightening the buckle until a soft moan escaped from Geno at which point he secured the restraint in place and moved to the other ankle securing them together without any further wait.

“On the bed, on your right hand side, hands hold of the head board, quickly!”

Geno got to his hands and knees and tried to move, stumbling at the lack of play between his ankles and the lack of movement in his hands. 

“Now!” Bryan suddenly snapped and Geno froze, his muscles tightening and head snapping up to look at him for just a moment before the determination to do as he was told took over him and slowly, only a few inches at a time, he shuffled forward, using his hands for balance but most of the work being done by the muscles of his thighs and ass, and then climbed, clumsily onto the bed, stumbling more than once and grabbing the sheets for balance but eventually, red faced, embarrassed and sweating, he was arranged on the bed as instructed. 

“Great job,” Bryan stroked his hand over Geno’s head and down his cheek, “I’m proud of you, you did so good for me.” He kissed his temple, “now it’s my turn to be good to you. I’m going to put these on you first,” he motioned to the two sets of restraints on the bed next to where he was kneeling “and then I’m going to make you feel so much that your only thoughts are you and me, here, right now. Okay?” 

Geno nodded, not a lot but enough for Bryan to be sure that he had is agreement.

The calf and thigh cuffs fastened easily into place and then, using two of the longer straps from the box, Bryan joined his legs, right thigh to left calf and left thigh to right calf, knowing that the straps would make a very pretty cross between his knees once he got him in position.

Stroking Geno’s flank gently and kissing his temple again Bryan spoke quietly, not wanting to shake Geno from the quite place his mind seemed to be dwelling in “I think you’re ready now Sweetheart,” Geno opened his eyes and looked at Bryan, unfocused and dark. “Now the fun starts, now you’re going to work for what you need and it won’t be easy. Okay?”

Geno nodded his agreement “Words Sweetheart, I need to hear you because a few minutes from now I won’t be looking at your face.”

Geno shuddered, goose bumps running over his skin, and then opened his mouth making a jumble of noises before closing his eyes and mouth, curling his nails into the palms of his hands and clearly biting the inside of his lips for a very long moment until suddenly the words came from his mouth, quickly but surely, “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy,” Bryan patted his hip and kissed his temple again, “You know that your wrists and ankle won’t move much, don’t forget it and fall again or I might have to change my plans for you,” he slapped hard at his ass and Geno hissed out a breath. “Do not take your hands off the headboard,” Bryan looked him straight in the eye.

“Yes Sir,” 

“Get on your knees, ass in the air, knees as far apart as the straps allow, chest and face on the bed.”

“Yes Sir,” Geno said again but didn’t move, still looking at Bryan as if waiting for something more.

“Now!” Bryan cracked him hard on the ass with the flat of his hand and it was like a switch had gone, Geno sprang into action quickly getting himself into the instructed position as Bryan admired the red mark his hand had made on his ass and adjusted himself in his pant at the idea of what he was about to be allowed to do.

The visual was exquisite, Bryan had always known Geno’s legs were long, it’s why his skating looked so effortless, but like this, tied together at the ankles, spread wide at the knees and stretched at the hips they seemed to go on forever. Pale skin over strong, flexible muscle looked good enough to bite but they hadn’t discussed that so Bryan tucked his teeth behind his lips and leant in to kiss the small of his back, right over his spine, while he ran his hand over the curve of his ass, over the red mark that was fading far too quickly.

“If it gets too much, if you need a break let go of the headboard Okay?” 

“Yes Sir,” Geno said, muffled by the pillow he was face down in.

“I’ll stop if you let go, but that doesn’t have to be the end, I know it’s been a while,” he leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I know I’m not Tommy,”

The noise Geno made sounded like a whimper and Bryan placed his hand gently on the back of his neck, scratching at the nape of his neck, “He’s sorry you know, sorry he left you so long without anyone.” Geno made the noise again and wiped his face into the pillow as if wiping away tears from his eyes and Bryan kissed the crown of his head, “I’ve got you now, just relax.”

“Thank you Sir” 

Bryan kissed his head again and then got up off the bed and walked away to the dresser ready to play.

“Don’t move!” Bryan instructed and then carefully, making sure that it was balanced properly at the exact spot where spine met neck, he pushed a frozen black disc of rubber, Red wings and Penguins logos resting against the skin, hard against Geno’s back quickly followed by the frozen Sharks between his shoulder blades and the Preds at the base of his ribs and Geno shuddered at the cold, his skin flaring in goose bumps but he didn’t flinch and they didn’t fall.

“That feel good sweetheart? Feel nice to have your successes burn against your skin?”

“Yeah,” was gasped into the pillow, muffled as Geno did everything not to move and dislodge the pucks.

Running his finger slowly from the crown of Geno’s head, over his neck and down his spine, pushing the pucks closer against the skin and earning himself a moan and the tinniest twitch of a right foot as he passed, Bryan spoke almost conversational, “You think you’re going to be able to keep these right where they are while I play with this beautiful ass of yours? Do you think you can stay still while I give you a spanking,” a muffled shout came from Geno as Bryan cracked his hand, hard, against his ass, “the spanking you deserve? The spanking you need?” he slapped the other ass cheek just as hard and Geno groaned but still didn’t move to dislodge the pucks, he did, however, seem to settle just a little heavier into the bed.

“I don’t want you to count out loud,” he picked up the flogger off the dresser and ran it through his hand a couple of times, the ends of the leather tapping together and making a shower of noises in the air, “I don’t even want you to count in your head,” he tickled the ends of the straps across his feet, “I’ll be very disappointed if I find out you have” he said as he raised his arm and brought the flogger down, not quite gently, across Geno’s ass.

There was no reaction, no noise, no movement at all and Bryan’s focus stumbled just a little. He’d listened to everything Tommy had told him, especially the warning that it had been a while and he should be careful not to push Geno too far, so he’d expected a reaction to the strike even if it was only a gentle one.

Striking Geno again, just as gently, he watched carefully to see if there was any reaction at all and when there wasn’t one he took the decision to stop following Tommy’s advice and to take proper control of this situation, planting his feet into the floor and raising the flogger a little higher before bringing it down hard across his ass and Geno moaned loudly and visible sank into his body even as he didn’t move at all, the pucks still sitting securely on his back.

Again and again and again he brought the tails of the flogger down on the curve of his ass, the beautifully expanse of his lower back and the meat of his thighs, watching as they danced over the muscle, leaving trails of red on the soft white skin and with every touch of leather on skin Geno sank further, the tension in his body leeching out through the heat on his skin.

“How many did you take,” he asked once he was happy with his work, putting the flogger down between Geno’s feet and rubbing his hands over the hot, reddened skin.

“Not know,” Geno said quickly, turning his head from where it was buried deep in the pillow, “I sorry, no know.” 

“Why don’t you know Sweetheart, you took them so well, every one of them. You sure you didn’t count?” Bryan massaged harder at the muscles of his thighs, “Think carefully,” he pressed his thumb hard into one of the darkest marks, just above his knee, “How many?”

“You say Нет,” Geno whimpered, “I sorry, Извините”

Bryan kissed the deep red at the centre of his left ass cheek and, stroked gently over the right cheek and then down between them, grazing his thumb against Geno’s hole, feeling it twitch at the contact, “I did say that you’re right,” his hand continued its journey down over his balls, rolling them between his thumb and fingers, and then up the length of his cock as it hung hard and heavy between his legs.

“You did so good, doing as I told you too,” he stroked slowly at his cock, twisting his hand around the head just slightly, “not counting is hard,” he stroked again, root to tip, “just feeling, accepting, taking what you’re given,” he stroked him again, squeezing tight around the head and pushing his thumb against the slit, “I’m so proud of you.”

“No proud,” 

“I’ll be proud of you if I want to be,” he kissed his ass cheek again, stroking his cock in one long pull as he did it, “You don’t get to tell me not to be, not here, not tied up, restrained, at my command.” He pressed his thumb, dry, against Geno’s hole, pushing in just enough to be uncomfortable. “You’ve been so good” he dribbled a small amount of almost ice cold lube over his hole and Geno hissed. “So good that you deserve everything I hid in the ice for you.” He circled the rim with his thumb, pushing the cold lube inside and then squirted more over his ass, watching the hairs on the hot, reddened skin stand up at the cold.

“Not deserve anything.”

“You look at me,” Bryan removed his hand from Geno’s ass, wiping it on the towel on the bed and threaded the fingers of his other hand in to his hair, pulling at his head until he was forced to lift it and turn to look at him, the red wings puck sliding from his neck on to the bed beside him. “You’ve been so good for me Sweetheart,” Geno’s eyes were sad and more than a little lost, “You’ve done what I told you to do, stayed so still, taken what I gave you, what I know you needed,” he tried to turn away but Bryan kept a firm grip on his hair, “I am proud of you, I think you deserve to feel good right now and, while you wear that beautiful collar around your neck, I get to decide these things don’t I?”

“Yes Sir,” Geno said, voice confident and sure in a way that it wasn’t a moment ago as he slipped away again; drifting behind his eyes which were still trained on Bryan who instantly changed his plan for how this afternoon was going to end.

He’d been holding back, holding part of himself away from this situation even though he didn’t know it until this moment, until he saw it right there deep in Geno’s eyes. The restraints, the control, the orders, the spanking, the doing as he was told and feeling someone else’s control in every muscle and bone of his body were pulling Geno down, taking the strain away, freeing him from his mind in so many ways but there was something more he needed, a connection that he’d been missing, and right now Bryan wanted to give him it.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” he said in little more than a whisper, only inches from Geno’s face, but the command was no less evident. “Do not hide, do not close your eyes, do not take your eyes off me.”

He didn’t respond but his eyes, as dark and wide as they were, darkened further, his breathing changing pace and heat spreading down his chest. 

Taking his hand from Geno’s hair, just for a moment, he turned to open the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of it, kicking the almost frozen one onto the floor so there was no chance of error and then he stroked his hands all the way down Geno’s spine, knocking the other two pucks off his back and onto the bed before he returned his hand to Geno’s hair, kissing his cheek and telling him how proud he was that he hadn’t moved, still looking right at him.

“You’ve been so good for me,” he squirted the warm lube onto his hand and then circled his fingers around Geno’s cock as it hung, still hard, between his legs, stroking up and down the length, slowly and far too gently, “You’ve done everything I’ve told you to, taken everything I’ve given you,” he kept stroking, tightening his grip with every word out of his mouth and watching Geno as his breathing changed and his heartrate picked up. “You worked for this, you’ve earned this,” he picked up his pace as Geno whole body began to shake, clearly trying desperately not to come before he was supposed to even though he hadn’t been told not to. “It has been such an honour to be trusted by you, that you gave yourself to me, that you wanted to come here, to come to me.”

There was sweat glistening on every inch of Geno’s skin, his breathing was becoming ragged and his body shaking and Bryan took one last second to fix the vision in his mind before he curled as close as he could to Geno, arm wrapped around his head, tucking him against his chest as he whispered, only loud enough for Geno’s ear, “You deserve this sweetheart, let me hear you come.”

Shaking and shouting, pulling against the restraints on his hands and legs and burrowing into Bryan’s side as best he could, Geno spilled himself over Bryan’s hand and the towel that was on the bed under him, and Bryan held him tight, stroking his back as his breathing slowed, his muscles twitched and he settled, a little uncomfortably, against him. 

In his discussions with Tommy they’d covered the importance of aftercare and it was always one of Bryan’s favourite parts anyway so, having simply held Geno in his arms for a few minutes he nudged him gently to roll away enough to free his arm from around his head and then he sprang to his knees, unclipping the straps from the ankle and leg cuffs allowing Geno the movement to lie down more comfortably but when he moved to release the strap between his wrists he found Geno’s hands still gripping tightly to the headboard.

“You can let go now,” he tapped his hand but Geno didn’t move them, his hands and his body tensing so after a couple of second’s thought Bryan returned to his legs, “Or you can wait until I’ve taken these off,” he tapped the back of two of the cuffs still fastened tightly around his legs, “It’s up to you.”

Ankles first, he released the buckles and unfurled the cuffs running his hands over the skin, checking for any damage and trying not to swear when his eyes landed on the deep marks, three beautiful marks on the back of each leg, caused by the internal studs. Releasing the calf cuffs was worse, Geno gasping as the studs were pulled from where they’d embedded in his skin and the thighs made Bryan wince even as he wondered at the colour and depth of the marks. 

“Do these hurt?” he ran his hands all the way up and down the back of Geno’s long legs, rubbing gently at the marks and Geno murmured into the pillow and then turned his head a little to speak more clearly.

“Not bad hurt.” He managed and Bryan smiled and kissed the marks.

“Okay then, let’s get those hands free and get you clean up.”

Geno murmured his agreement and as soon as Bryan unclicked the strap from between his wrists he released his grip on the headboard, rolled onto his back and pushed himself up to sitting. 

“Is ok use bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Bryan said cautiously, “You ok to stand up? I don’t want you falling over on me.”

“Not for shower yet,” He ducked his head just a little, “For clean things.” He waved his hand at the cuffs and toys.

“Oh yeah, that’s ok, do you want the cuffs and collar off first though?”

Geno shook his head, “After clean, before we shower.”

“We?” he asked gently, glancing down at himself, still fully dressed and Geno nodded a little nervously. 

“I clean up things then you take collar and wash if ok? If not I take off now, clean up and put away before go home.” He reached for the buckle but Bryan stopped his hand.

“You can use the counter by the sink, there are wipes and soap and stuff, I wasn’t sure what you needed.” He shrugged in a ‘so I did my best’ kind of a way. “I have things I can sort while you do that but I won’t leave you for long.”

“Thank you,” Geno smiled a little, his movements, even just the working of the muscles of his face to form a smile, were syrupy slow and calm.

“No need to thank me,” Bryan laughed “you’re the one doing the cleaning up.”

“I very like.” He said as he slipped from the bed, and collected two handfuls of leather, taking them to the bathroom and returning for the rest of the restraints and the flogger before Bryan had even thought to get up in search of his bottle of water.

“Drink first?” It was a question not an order but Geno turned instantly and took the bottle, drinking it down before handing the empty bottle back and looking at Bryan, clearly still a long way below the surface, “Great job Sweetheart, now go sort out, I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“I be quick.” He turned towards the door.

“Be as long as you need,” Bryan grabbed his arm to stop him and stepped into his space, “there’s no rush, we’ve plenty of time, just make sure you do it properly okay?”

“Yes sir,” Geno replied, nodding and looking at the hand still wrapped around his bicep, “I be good.”

Bryan glanced into the bathroom, checking on Geno, four times in the next twenty minutes as he changed the sheet on his bed, put away the ice bucket, placed an order for a dinner, sushi from Geno’s favourite restaurant, and retrieved Geno’s clothes from where he’d folded them up on the table in the living room and once he was all sorted he stripped off his shirt a trousers and tried not to laugh at the thought of all he’d done this afternoon without ever taking them off. He hadn’t planned to keep his clothes on, in fact he’d pretty much assumed that he’d take them off at some point but that point just hadn’t come and still it was probably one of the better afternoons he’d had in a while. 

“You ready for me?” He shouted as he approached the bathroom, wanting to be sure that Geno wouldn’t be surprised by him walking in. “Everything away, nice and neatly?”

“Yes sir,” Geno nodded at the box, sat open on the counter, and raised his left wrist towards Bryan, buckle uppermost, eyes cast to the floor. 

Taking the hint Bryan unfastened it carefully, unwinding it from his wrist and stroking his fingers gently over the revealed skin and then, because he didn’t pull away from his grip he kissed the three deep red marks over his pulse before he handed the cuff to Geno and watched as he carefully cleaned it with the wipes, refastened the buckle and set it in one corner of the box.

With the routine repeated for the right cuff Geno was left with just the collar, the penguin glistening against his throat and for the first time since the knock on the door a couple of hours ago Bryan wasn’t sure what to do. “Do you…. Should I?...”

“You take, please you take?”

“Okay,” Bryan smiled and stepped closer, bringing them almost nose to nose, and reached his arms around Geno’s neck, unfastening the buckle there and then peeling the collar away as he stepped back and fixed his eyes on the imprinted logo. “Can I?” he looked up to his eyes and back to his throat and then did it again, eyes quickly drawn back to the marks.

“Please.” Geno whispered and Bryan leant in, moving slowly and breathing in deeply to calm his racing heart, as he placed a soft kiss, softer than he might do if he was ever given another opportunity, over the mark, revelling in the shudder the act elicited from Geno.

He handed the collar to Geno and turned to switch on the shower while Geno put it away but he was surprised when he turned back and found it resting on the counter rather than in the box. “You going to put that away?”

“After,” came the simple and sure reply and Geno moved towards the shower, “Last thing,” he said, not quite looking at Bryan and Bryan reached for his hand pulling him closer as they stepped under the warmed water.

Carefully, rechecking for any damage from the restraint and tracing the web of lines that still covered his back, ass and thighs from the flogging, Bryan washed Geno down from head to toe, gave himself a quick rinse, and then stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels.

“The box goes under the bed, left side, when you’re sorted.” He said once they were both covered by the towels, the mood of the room suddenly very different, “Dinner will be here in about twenty, I think there’s a game on. I’ll grab some drinks.”

“What’s dinner?”

“Sushi, hope that’s okay?”

“Is good yes,” Geno laughed “I agree eat before I go.” 

Bryan grinned at him and shook his head, rolling his eyes “I’m glad you approve.” 

~~~~

The game had been tough, tight from start to finish, and New Jersey had pushed them hard, made them work for every goal but they’d made it through, taking the two points without giving up a bonus one and the locker room was noisy and happy as they settled into their stalls, stripping off their gear.

“Well played guys!” Sully addressed the room “We deserved to win. Great goals Sid, Geno. Brilliant PK Zach, amazing save in the last Murr. Get some food, get some rest, we’re back at it in the morning.” The room roared as Sully made his exit.

“There’s only one man for this,” Horny lifted the team mask from the shelf in his stall and raised it above his head, “A guy who turned on the boosters, dominated the ice and capped it with the game winning goal.” He was grinning widely as he shouted “Geno” and the room exploded in noise, everyone slapping Geno’s back and cheering his name.

“I’m say should be Rusty,” Geno said with mock seriousness when the room quietened and every man laughed because that made no sense given what had happened on the ice, two penalties and almost an own goal, but Bryan winked at him when he caught his eye and smiled shyly and then he grabbed his bag and headed for the showers.


End file.
